Emerson Kent and Joseph Chandler's engagement party
by ruby pendragon
Summary: Emerson Kent and Joseph Chandler's engagement party. please listen to the songs


_**Emerson Kent and Joseph Chandler's engagement party.**_

_Emerson and joe are having a engagement party and they sing song to each other so here we go . _

_Kent: __ Life is a mystery,  
Everyone must stand alone  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home_

[Chorus:]  
When you call my name it's like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there  
In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there

I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice, I hear your voice  
Feels like flying  
I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling  
Out of the sky, I close my eyes  
Heaven help me

[Chorus x2]

Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone  
I hear you call my name  
And it feels like...

[Chorus x2 (with Choir)]  
(Just like a prayer, I'll take you there  
It's like a dream to me)  


_Joe __: I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights_

CHORUS:  
With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I

I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what love's all about  
Darlin tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights

CHORUS

Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
I need you to see  
That you were meant for me

CHORUS FADES 

_now they are going to with each other _

_joe and kent : __Well this car is automatic, it's systematic, it's hydromatic  
Why it's greased lightnin'!_

[Danny]  
I got chills.  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're supplyin',  
it's electrifyin'!

[Sandy]  
You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true.

[Danny]  
Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.

[Both]  
You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
You,(you are the one i want), o,o, ooooo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.

Why it's greased lightnin'!

We'll get some overhead lifters, and some four barrel quads, oh yeah  
Keep talkin', whoah keep talkin'  
Fuel injection cut off, and chrome plated rods, oh yeah  
I'll get the money, I'll kill to get the money  
With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waitin' at the door  
You know that I ain't braggin', she's a real pussy wagon-greased lightnin'

[Chorus]  
Go, greased lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile  
Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'  
Go, greased lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials  
Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'  
You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for greased lightnin'

We'll get some purple French tail lights and thirty-inch fins, oh yeah  
A palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah  
With new pistons, plugs, and shocks, I can get off my rocks  
You know that I ain't braggin', she's a real pussy wagon - greased lightnin

[Danny]  
Summer lovin' Had me a blast

[Sandy]  
Summer lovin' Happened so fast

[Danny]  
I met a girl crazy for me

[Sandy]  
Met a boy cute as can be

[Both]  
Summer days drifting away, to uh-oh those summer nights

[Everyone]  
Well-a well-a well-a huh

[Guys/Thunderbirds]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Guys/Doody]  
Did you get very far?

[Girls/Pink Ladies]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Girls/Marty]  
Like does he have a car?

[Danny]  
She swam by me, she got a cramp

[Sandy]  
He ran by me, got my suit damp

[Danny]  
I saved her life, she nearly drowned

[Sandy]  
He showed off, splashing around

[Both]  
Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights

[Girls/Pink Ladies]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Girls/Frenchy]  
Was it love at first sight?

[Guys/Thunderbirds]  
Tell me more, tell me more

[Guys/Kenickie]  
Did she put up a fight?

[Sandy]  
It turned colder - that's where it ends

[Danny]  
So I told her we'd still be friends

[Sandy]  
Then we made our true love vow

[Danny]  
Wonder what she's doing now

[Both]  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but oh those summer nights  


_They say we're young and we don't know  
Won't find out till we grow  
Well I don't know why that's true  
Cause you got me baby, I got you_

Babe, I got you babe, I got you, Babe.

They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earn'd our money's always spent  
I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got

Babe, I got you babe, I got you, Babe.

I got flowers in the spring  
I got you, you wear my ring  
And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared you're always around  
And then they say your hair's too long  
But I don't care, with you I can't do wrong  
Then put your warm little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

Babe, I got you babe, I got you, Babe.

I got you to hold my  
I got you to understand  
I got you to walk with me  
I got you to talk with  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
I got you to hold me tight  
I got you I won't let go  
I got you who loves me so  
I got you, babe

_[Verse 1:]  
Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

[Chorus:]  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

[Verse 2:]  
Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you

[Chorus:]  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

[Bridge:]  
Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, yeah

[Chorus:]  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  


_One Love! One Heart!  
Let's get together and feel all right.  
Hear the children cryin' (One Love!);  
Hear the children cryin' (One Heart!),  
Sayin': give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Sayin': let's get together and feel all right. Wo wo-wo wo-wo!_

Let them all pass all their dirty remarks (One Love!);  
There is one question I'd really love to ask (One Heart!):  
Is there a place for the hopeless sinner,  
Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own beliefs?

One Love! What about the one heart? One Heart!  
What about - ? Let's get together and feel all right  
As it was in the beginning (One Love!);  
So shall it be in the end (One Heart!),  
All right!  
Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Let's get together and feel all right.  
One more thing!

Let's get together to fight this Holy Armagiddyon (One Love!),  
So when the Man comes there will be no, no doom (One Song!).  
Have pity on those whose chances grows t'inner;  
There ain't no hiding place from the Father of Creation.

Sayin': One Love! What about the One Heart? (One Heart!)  
What about the - ? Let's get together and feel all right.  
I'm pleadin' to mankind! (One Love!);  
Oh, Lord! (One Heart) Wo-ooh!

Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Let's get together and feel all right.  
Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Let's get together and feel all right.  


_they love each other so much they live very very happy affer the end .._


End file.
